Everlasting Love
by Shappire Crystal
Summary: Mingyu memutuskan menikahi kekasih hatinya Wonwoo yang sudah ia kenal sejak kuliah. Mingyu yang sangat mencintai Wonwoo rela melakukan apa saja asal membuat Wonwoo bahagia termasuk mewujudkan impiannya mengenai bulan madu mereka setelah menikah. Sequel dari Surprise. GS! Wonwoo. NC. Happy Reading.


**Everlasting Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Meanie Couple**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Rated M ! Buat yang masih dibawah umur, langsung tutup aja ya. Dibuat sesuai kelanjutan cerita sebelumnya dengan gaya penulisan saya sendiri.**

 **Happy Reading. It's just for fun. ^^**

 **[Sequel Surprise]**

Wonwoo sangat gelisah, duduk tidak tenang, sebentar bangun, sebentar duduk.

"Wonie, jangan begitu nanti riasannya luntur, gaunnya jadi berantakan." Omel ibunya Wonwoo.

" _Eomma_ , aku takut. _Eomma_ , aku sakit perut." Wonwoo memegang tangan ibunya, ia sangat cemas, kepalanya ikut bergoyang tanda tak nyaman.

"Tenang sayang, dulu _Eomma_ juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama seperti kamu. Tenang ya." Ibunya Wonwoo mencoba menenangkan putrinya.

"Tenang Wonwoo, kamu mau minum sesuatu?" tanya In Seong lembut sambil merapihkan tatanan rambut Wonwoo.

"Tidak, terima kasih _eonnie_."

 _Tok..tok..tok.._ suara pintu diketuk, Wonwoo, In Seong dan ibunya Wonwoo menengok ke arah pintu.

"Wonwoo!"

"Jihoonie!" Wonwoo berteriak senang saat sahabatnya datang.

" _Annyeong_ _Imo_."

"Oh Jihoon baguslah kamu datang, _Imo_ tinggal ya kamu temani Wonwoo. _Imo_ mau menemani tamu lain."

"Iya _Imo_."

"Oh astaga, perutmu sudah membesar. Sepertinya belum lama aku datang ke pernikahanmu." Wonwoo kaget dengan penampilan Jihoon.

"Tentu saja, itu kan 4 bulan lalu saat kamu datang." Jihoon mengusap perutnya.

"Jadi sekarang berapa usia kandunganmu?"

"6 bulan." Jawab Jihoon mantap.

"Cih dasar, Ny. Kwon sudah menabung dulu."

"Yak daripada kamu Ny. Kim membiarkan lelakimu tersiksa." Jihoon memelet lidahnya.

"Yak, kan kamu sendiri yang takut kalau aku hamil duluan."

"Oh iya ya." Jihoon menggaruk kepalanya. Mereka tertawa bersama lama tidak bertemu.

"Siapa?" tanya Jihoon ke gadis yang bersama Wonwoo.

"Oh kenalkan, ini In Seong _eonnie_ dia kakak iparku. _Eonnie,_ kenalkan ini Jihoon sahabatku."

"Masih calon hehehe belum resmi, hai Jihoon." Sapa In Seong menjabat tangan Jihoon dan dibalas.

"Kakak ipar?" Jihoon masih bingung.

"Maksudku, _eonnie_ ini calonnya kakak sepupunya Mingyu."

"Aaaahh begitu, salam kenal _eonnie_. Ya kenapa tubuh kalian tinggi-tinggi? Aku jadi merasa paling kecil disini."

"Kakak sepupu Mingyu malah lebih tinggi dari Mingyu." Jelas Wonwoo.

" _Jinjja_? Ya ampun memangnya kalian makan apa? Aku penasaran dengan anak kalian nanti."

Wonwoo dan In Seong hanya tertawa geli mendengar celotehan Jihoon.

"Kamu gugup Wonwoo-ya?"

"Tentu saja, aku takut buat kesalahan nanti."

"Tenang, nanti jangan gegabah. Perlihatkan senyuman manismu, agar mereka semua terpesona kepadamu. Berjalanlah dengan anggun..." Jihoon menjelaskan secara puitis.

"Jihoonie kamu tidak salah makan kan? Apa kehamilan membuatmu berubah jadi begini?" Wonwoo memotong omongan Jihoon karena merasa aneh.

"Ah itu hahaha setiap malam Soonyoung selalu membacakan puisi. Entah mengapa aku selalu suka saat ia berekpresi, mungkin bawaan bayi." Jihoon malu-malu sambil mengusap perutnya, Wonwoo tertawa geli ikut mengusap perut Jihoon.

"Wonwoo, aku tinggal dulu ya kalau ada apa-apa telepon saja. Jihoon, temani Wonwoo ya."

"Iya _eonnie_." Jawab mereka berdua serempak.

"Wonwoo-ya cantik sekali, kenapa tidak jadi pakai model kemben yang aku suruh?" Jihoon memuji penampilan Wonwoo yang memakai gaun pengantin dengan model kerah sabrina berlengan kain brukat.

"Tidak boleh sama Mingyu katanya terlalu terbuka modelnya." Wonwoo merengut.

"Kenapa? Padahal modelnya sangat cantik sesuai dengan postur tubuhmu."

"Dia bilang, pilih model yang lain saja kamu kalau mau buka-buka sexy begitu dikamar saja saat bersamaku." Wonwoo menirukan ucapan Mingyu sambil memajukan bibirnya, Jihoon tertawa melihat ekspresi Wonwoo.

"Belum berubah sifatnya? Masih protektif?" Jihoon tertawa geli.

"Hah, aku bisa apa selain menurut saja." Ujar Wonwoo pasrah sambil tersenyum.

"Suamimu mana?"

"Tentu saja menemani pengantin pria."

"Bagaimana di Jepang?"

"Hmm lumayan, ya Wonwoo apa kamu ingat gadis yang pernah datang ke café saat kita kumpul berempat?"

"Yang mana?"

"Gadis jepang itu saat kita mau ke Myeongdong nonton Nanta."

"Ahh iya aku ingat, memang kenapa?"

"Setelah pesta disini aku kan pindah ke Jepang dan keluarga Soonyoung yang disana minta dirayakan juga jadi ada pesta lagi, tidak besar sih hanya relasi disana sekedar makan-makan di gedung."

"Lalu? Gadis itu datang?"

"Gadis itu orang EO-nya dan Soonyoung mengaku tidak tahu. Aku marah setelah pesta selesai. Aku suruh dia tidur diluar kamar tiap malam."

" _Mwo_? Lalu? Memang dia siapa Soonyoung?"

"Soonyoung terus meminta maaf dan aku maafkan setelah 3 hari. Dia itu semacam TTM-nya Soonyoung saat masih sekolah."

" _Jinjja_! Hahaha oh astaga Jihoonie!"

Mereka tertawa geli, Wonwoo jadi tidak grogi lagi berkat cerita sahabatnya.

.

.

Di lain ruangan, Mingyu yang sudah rapi dengan stelan tuxedo-nya dengan hiasan bunga disisi dadanya terlihat sangat tampan dengan model rambut yang disisir miring memperlihatkan dahinya. Ia tidak tenang juga namun bersikap biasa saja. Berulang kali ia berdoa dalam hati agar ia tidak gugup saat acara.

"Ya Mingyu-ya! Selamat ya!" Soonyoung memeluk sahabatnya.

"Hmm _gomawo_ sudah datang."

"Gugup?" Soonyoung menaikkan alisnya sambil cengar-cengir.

"Haha ini lebih membuat jantungku tak karuan dibanding menunggu pengumuman lelang."

"Santai saja, pikirkan setelah ini kamu mau berbuat apa." Soonyoung menyeringai nakal.

"Aaahhhhh." Mingyu tertawa senang.

"Sudah _packing_? Ini yang aku janjikan, kamu langsung saja ke _frontliner_. Aku sudah siapkan oke!" Soonyoung memberi sebuah amplop ke Mingyu.

"Ya, aku tak tahu harus balas apa."

"Heeii, justru kamu banyak bantu aku selama ini. Bisnisku lancar berkat kamu juga."

"Mingyu, bersiaplah." Ro Woon masuk ke dalam memberitahu.

"Oh sekarang? Yaa _hyung_ apa diluar banyak yang datang? Aku harus bagaimana? Aku takut salah ucap. Kakiku gemetar. _Hyung,_ bagaimana kalau nanti ada kejadian tak terduga?" Mingyu yang semula tenang menjadi pucat. Ia menggenggam erat lengan Ro Woon.

"Tenang Mingyu tenang, makan ini." Ro Woon memberikan permen lollipop, Soonyoung tertawa melihat sahabatnya menjadi sangat panik.

" _Hyung_ , aku bukan anak kecil dikasih permen langsung diam." Mingyu menatap lurus dan tajam.

"Itu kamu sadar, tapi tadi tingkahmu seperti anak TK yang ketakutan saat melakukan kesalahan dan akan dimarahi oleh ibunya." Ro Woon memukul dahi Mingyu dengan permen lollipop.

"Yak! Awas kau kalau saat kamu diposisiku dan grogi seperti ini akan aku tertawakan." Mingyu menepis tangan Ro Woon.

"Silahkan saja Kim Mingyu." Ro Woon menepuk pundak Mingyu.

"Fine, tunggu tanggal mainnya!" Seketika Mingyu menjadi percaya diri, auranya berbeda dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia keluar dari ruangan dengan langkah tegap, Soonyoung hanya melongo melihat sahabatnya seperti itu dan Ro Woon hanya tersenyum geli.

"Sebaiknya kita menyusul masuk ke aula." Ajak Ro Woon pada Soonyoung dan mereka berdua mengikuti Mingyu.

.

.

Acara berjalan dengan lancar, Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah resmi menjadi suami istri. Raut wajah keduanya memancarkan kebahagiaan. Ucapan selamat, terus mereka terima dari tamu undangan. Ro Woon dan In Seong berduet menyumbang lagu menyanyikan So Beautiful untuk pengantin baru.

Tidak ketinggalan acara lempar buket bunga dari pengantin, teman-teman Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang masih single berkumpul untuk berebut. Saat buket bunga dilempar tanpa disengaja mengenai Ro Woon yang sedang duduk. Ia kaget langsung menangkap buket itu dengan tampang bingung dan disoraki oleh tamu undangan lain. Dari kejauhan Mingyu menatap tajam, Ro Woon hanya tersenyum lalu buketnya diberikan pada In Seong. In Seong hanya mengedikkan bahu dan tersenyum sambil menatap pengantin baru.

.

.

Setelah acara, kedua keluarga besar makan bersama merayakan. Saat hari sudah malam, Mingyu berpamitan dan mengajak Wonwoo ke suatu tempat. Wonwoo yang tidak tahu apa-apa menurut saja pergi bersama Mingyu langsung membawa koper yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk bulan madu mereka.

Mereka naik taksi menuju Hotel menghabiskan malam pertamanya sebelum pergi bulan madu. Wonwoo bingung diajak ke Hotel mewah, ia menunggu Mingyu melakukan _check_ _in_ setelah mendapatkan kunci kamar mereka segera menuju lift. Kamar yang dituju lantai 17, Wonwoo grogi saat akan masuk ke kamar. Telapak tangannya basah, kepala agak pusing dan perut agak mulas.

Lain halnya dengan Mingyu yang selalu tersenyum sejak mendapat kunci kamar.

"Kenapa bermalam disini? Kenapa tidak di apartemen saja atau rumah orang tuaku? Kan lebih hemat."

"Sayang, aku mau ganti suasana."

Mingyu menempelkan kartu pada pintu dan pintu otomatis terbuka, ia menyisipkan pada tempat yang disediakan dekat saklar, secara otomatis lampu ruangan menyala. Wonwoo kaget dengan yang dilihat, President Suite Room. Wonwoo hanya diam mematung dengan apa yang dilihat, Mingyu sibuk mengecek fasilitas kamar.

"Kenapa sayang? Kok diam?"

"Yaaaa kenapa buang uang untuk menginap disini hanya 1 malam?"

"Bukan aku yang bayar, ini hadiah dari Soonyoung. Dia kenal dengan pemilik hotel ini, jarang sekali bisa dapat kamar ini kalau tidak pesan jauh-jauh hari."

"Ini gratis lagi?"

"Iya sayang. Kamu suka?"

"Suka!" Wonwoo mengecup bibir Mingyu lalu berlari menuju jendela melihat pemandangan kota dimalam hari. Mingyu tertawa melihatnya, ia menghampiri istrinya dan memeluknya.

"Cantiknya." Wonwoo senang dengan pemandangan kota di malam hari.

"Kamu lebih cantik sayang." Mingyu membalik badan Wonwoo dan menciumnya dengan nafsu. Wonwoo yang kaget berusaha menghindar, ia grogi karena saatnya tiba. Walau mereka sudah resmi, Wonwoo masih malu.

Mingyu terus menciumnya dan meremas pinggang Wonwoo. "Sayang, aku mau lihat kamar mandinya." Wonwoo melepas ciuman.

"Kamar mandinya tidak masalah semua baik, aku sudah mengecek." Mingyu melanjutkan ciumannya.

Wonwoo melepas ciuman lagi. "Tv, aku mau lihat saluran tv kabelnya apa saja." Wonwoo makin terpojok, Mingyu terlihat tidak sabar.

"Tv? Acara malam ini tidak ada yang bagus, drama kesukaan kamu sudah selesai dari tadi." Mingyu melanjutkan mencium bibir Wonwoo yang sempat tertunda sampai bibir istrinya bengkak dan lipstiknya mulai pudar.

Wonwoo melepas ciuman lagi. "Lampu, ah lampunya masih menyala. Terang. Silau sayang."

Mingyu agak kesal, istrinya selalu mencari alasan. Ia bertepuk tangan sekali dan secara otomatis lampu meredup, Wonwoo bingung.

"Apa lagi yang kamu khawatirkan?"

"Ooh haha lampunya pakai sensor ya." Wonwoo berfikir mencari alasan melihat sekeliling.

"Kulkas. Aku mau lihat apa saja isinya? Biasanya banyak cokelat." Wonwoo berlari mendekati kulkas mini dan membukanya, Mingyu langsung menutup pintu kulkas dan membuat Wonwoo kaget langsung menunduk berjalan mundur.

Mingyu menatap lurus dan tersenyum. "Kamu mau cokelat? Aku akan beri, sepuas kamu, gratis. Kalau kamu ambil disitu saat kita _check_ _out_ kena biaya." Mingyu membuka kemejanya dan ia teringat sesuatu, Wonwoo masih grogi.

"Ah aku ingat, kamu mau segelas _wine_ sayang? Sepertinya cukup untuk membuat kamu _fly_."

"Aaappaa _wine_? Oh tidak aku tidak mau mabuk."

"Jadi kamu pilih mabuk atau dalam keadaan sadar?" Mingyu menggoda lagi, Wonwoo sudah benar-benar terpojok.

Wonwoo berusaha tenang, melirik suaminya yang sedang menatapnya. "Pelan-pelan ya." Pinta Wonwoo lirih dan membuat Mingyu tersenyum.

"Iya sayang."

Mereka mulai berciuman lagi, bibir Mingyu bergerak bebas dari wajah Wonwoo turun ke leher, tangannya bergerak membuka resleting dress yang dipakai Wonwoo menyisakan pakaian dalam ditubuh Wonwoo. Mingyu membuka kancing bajunya yang tersisa dan celana yang dipakainya. Mereka sama-sama tinggal memakai pakaian dalam.

Mingyu menarik Wonwoo kembali dalam ciuman panasnya, bergerak turun mencium setiap bagian tubuh istrinya. Dari leher turun ke payudaranya turun ke perut dan kembali mencium bibir istrinya dan tangannya mulai membuka pengait bra dan melepasnya. Mingyu tersenyum melihat kemolekan tubuh istrinya. Lekukan sangat sempurna dengan kulit putih mulusnya. Wonwoo hanya malu-malu menutup puting payudaranya.

"Dibuka sayang." Mingyu menyingkirkan tangan istrinya.

"Hmmm malu..." Wonwoo menurut menyingkirkan tangannya sambil menunduk dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

"Kamu bilang mau cokelat sayang?"

"Hmm? Maksudnya?" Wonwoo bingung, ia diarahkan duduk ditepian ranjang.

"Ludahi." Mingyu meminta ludah Wonwoo ditelapak tangannya. Wonwoo bingung, tapi ia menurut. Setelah diludahi, Mingyu mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang tepat didepan mata Wonwoo. Mingyu mengocok dengan tangannya yang sudah diludahi istrinya.

"Ludahi lagi."

Wonwoo agak shock dengan jantung yang berdebar tak karuan. "Pegang sayang. Kamu tidak lupa caranya kan?"

Wonwoo menurut memegang dan mengocok batang milik Mingyu. Mingyu mendesah sambil mengelus rambut Wonwoo. Mingyu menyuruh untuk mengulumnya, Wonwoo menurut mulai memasukkan kedalam mulutnya.

"Ssshhh aaahh iya sayaanggg benaarr sepeerti ituuu…" Mingyu mendesah nikmat lalu mengecup kepala istrinya . Mulut Wonwoo terasa penuh, ia mulai membiasakan.

Mingyu menunduk mencium bibir istrinya lagi, tangan Wonwoo masih memegang kejantanan suaminya yang semakin menegang dan mengeras. Tangan Mingyu mengacak rambut istrinya selagi berciuman. Bergerak turun menjelajahi leher turun ke dada. Mingyu melepas dalamannya yang tersisa.

Wonwoo merebahkan diri, Mingyu mengecup lembut kulit putih mulus istrinya. Tangan kiri meremas payudara dan memilin putingnya sementara lidahnya menjilat puting sebelahnya lagi sebelum meraup dan menyedotnya. Perlakuan Mingyu benar-benar membuat Wonwoo mengerang kenikmatan yang baru dirasanya. Tubuhnya bergetar, matanya mengerjap tak beraturan, tangannya meremas rambut suaminya menahan geli.

"Mendesah saja sayang, keluarkan."

"Ii…yyaa…. Sayang, aaahhh gelii… aaahhh."

"Enak sayang?" Tangan Mingyu meremas lembut kedua payudara istrinya.

"Geli sayang, rasanya." Wonwoo malu-malu.

Mingyu tersenyum senang lalu mencium bibir istrinya lagi. Ia bergerak turun membuka celana dalam Wonwoo yang masih dipakai. Wonwoo masih menutup dengan tangannya membuat Mingyu gemas, ia menyingkirkan tangan Wonwoo dan membuka area kewanitaannya, melebarkan kedua pahanya.

Wonwoo malu, ia memalingkan wajahnya. Mingyu mulai mengelus dan mencoba memasukkan jarinya, membuat Wonwoo mendesah dengan gerakan jari Mingyu.

"Ssshhhh aaaaaakkhhhh" Wonwoo merasa geli dan kaget dengan titik sensitifnya disentuh oleh jari suaminya.

Mingyu menjilat klitoris istrinya membuat Wonwoo bergelinjang hebat merasa kegelian sampai meremas bantal yang didekatnya.

"Sssshhhhh aaaaakkkhhh aaakkkkkhhh…" Wonwoo memekik gemas, kedua kakinya sempat meronta membuat Mingyu tertawa geli.

"Bagaimana kalau begini sayang?" Mingyu mengelus lembut tiap bagian kewanitaan istrinya sampai dirasa siap.

"Hmmmm mmmmhh mhhhh." Wonwoo merangsang sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"Kamu siap sayang?"

"Sakit tidak?" nafas Wonwoo bergerak cepat.

"Aku akan pelan-pelan." Mingyu menggeser tubuh Wonwoo ke tengah ranjang sambil menciumnya. Mingyu mulai memasukkan dengan perlahan dan mendorongnya. Wonwoo mengerang kesakitan, Mingyu menciumnya berusaha meredakan rasa sakit. Ada bulir air mata, Mingyu menyeka sambil terus menciumnya. Tangan Wonwoo meremas bahu suaminya seolah menyalurkan rasa sakitnya.

"Sayaanggg sakiiittttt…. Aaaakkkkhhhh…." Wonwoo meringis kesakitan, namun Mingyu tetap mendorong dengan pelan walau sempat meleset saat mencobanya.

.

.

"Sakitt.." Wonwoo mengeluh sakit setelah selesai. Mingyu tidak tega melanjutkan lebih lama karena istrinya mengeluh sakit. Wonwoo tengkurap disebelah suaminya, keduanya masih dalam keadaan polos.

"Iya sayang, nanti juga hilang sakitnya." Mingyu menatap dari samping sambil mengelus rambut istrinya.

"Hehe tapi enak juga."

"Mau lagi sayang?"

"Issh apaan sih…"

Mingyu hanya tertawa, mereka saling berpandangan. Mingyu mendekat dan memeluk. Wonwoo mengelus wajah suaminya sambil tersenyum dan mengecup bibirnya.

"Aku mau mandi boleh?" Wonwoo bangun menatap suaminya.

"Sudah malam sayang."

"Tapi badanku lengket rasanya setelah seharian."

"Ya sudah, mandi saja."

"Tapi masih sakit, sulit jalan rasanya." Wonwoo mulai manja.

Mingyu tertawa geli, ada saja alasan yang dilontarkan.

"Ya sudah aku gendong ya, mau mandi bareng?"

"Issh apaan sih?" Wonwoo tersenyum malu. Mingyu bangun lalu menggendong istrinya ala bridal menuju kamar mandi.

"Mau berendam?" tawar Mingyu.

"Pakai shower saja. Air panasnya bisa kan?"

Wonwoo mandi ditemani suaminya, mereka mandi bersama saling memberi sabun. Mingyu yang tidak tahan sambil mencium istrinya. Wonwoo juga iseng membangunkan kembali kejantanan suaminya, dimulai lagi kegiatan mendesahnya dibawah guyuran shower dimalam hari. Kali ini Mingyu berhasil merobek selaput dara istrinya. Wonwoo mengerang kesakitan, menangis lagi. Ia memeluk istrinya sambil terus mengecup sayang dibawah guyuran shower.

Wonwoo bercermin melihat tubuhnya yang penuh tanda kecupan, Mingyu melihatnya hanya mengernyitkan alisnya. "Banyak ya?" Mingyu melihat setiap bekas yang ia berikan.

"Ulah kamu, nakal." Wonwoo mencubit lengan suaminya namun Mingyu hanya tertawa.

Wonwoo terus menempel memeluk suaminya setelah mandi, mereka istirahat sambil menonton tv. Keduanya hanya memakai bathrobe. Mingyu memeluk dengan sayang sambil duduk di sofa, Wonwoo mulai mengantuk, tapi malas tidur duluan. Wonwoo benar-benar lelah, ia langsung tertidur setelah mandi, Mingyu melihat wajah istrinya yang tertidur sambil tersenyum lalu menggendongnya ke ranjang.

.

.

Sinar matahari menyorot melalui jendela kamar yang besar. Cahaya yang masuk membuat Wonwoo tersadar dari mimpinya. Ia terbangun dengan tubuh yang masih merasakan lelah dan nyeri, mendapati suaminya tidur terlelap disampingnya. Perlahan ia bangun, berjalan tertatih menuju kamar mandi. Wonwoo mandi lagi agar terlihat lebih segar.

Mingyu masih tertidur saat Wonwoo sudah selesai mandi. Wonwoo memasak air dan menyeduh kopi kemudian membereskan pakaian yang berserakan dilantai _'jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal'_ pikir Wonwoo.

"Sayang, bangun."

Mingyu tak bergeming, kasur yang empuk membuat ia benar-benar nyenyak. Wonwoo memutar otak mencari cara agar suaminya bangun. "Sayang, aku sedang masak air. Kamu mau kopi atau teh?" Mingyu tetap tak bergeming tetap diam tertidur.

"Kalau kamu tidak mau kopi atau teh, bagaimana kalau susu?" Wonwoo berbisik ditelinga suaminya, dengan cepat Mingyu membuka mata menatap sang istri.

"Aku mau susu, yang ini." Mingyu menunjuk dada sang istri.

"Dasar, cepat mandi. Aku mau pesan sarapan biar diantar ke kamar." Wonwoo mencubit pipi suaminya lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur mencari daftar menu.

"Tunggu, susunya bagaimana?" Mingyu menagih namun Wonwoo keburu menelepon.

"Hallo, saya dari kamar 1709." Wonwoo melirik tajam menyuruh suaminya mandi, Mingyu mendekat dan mengecup bibir sang istri.

"Awas kamu ya." Mingyu tersenyum nakal, lalu ia pergi ke kamar mandi. Wonwoo hanya tertawa, kemudian baru menekan angka Service Room untuk pesan makan.

.

.

Setelah sarapan, mereka bersiap ke bandara.

"Sayang, kita perjalanan jauh kenapa tidak pakai celana panjang? Nanti kamu kedinginan di pesawat." Mingyu mengomentari pakaian yang dipakai istrinya. Wonwoo memakai blouse shifon renda lengan panjang dan rok lebar selutut karena ia tidak bisa pakai yang ketat.

"Masih sakit sayang, untuk jalan saja masih nyeri. Pipis saja nyeri, kalau pakai celana nanti ribet." Wonwoo beralasan.

"Jangan pakai celana yang ketat, kamu punya celana yang bahan itu kan atau rok panjang?"

"Kurang cocok, tidak matching."

"Ya cari yang pas, kamu kan bawa banyak baju. Koper kamu saja penuh."

Wonwoo mengalah membongkar isi kopernya berganti pakaian lagi. Mingyu memang selalu komentar apa yang dipakai Wonwoo.

Sesampainya di bandara internasional Incheon, ternyata keluarga Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah menunggu. Wonwoo berusaha sebiasa mungkin saat berjalan. Mingyu mengurus _check in,_ Wonwoo menunggu sambil mengobrol.

" _Noona_ , belikan aku oleh-oleh ya." Bohyuk memeluk kakaknya dengan manja, ia benar-benar merasa kehilangan karena kakaknya tidak akan tinggal serumah lagi.

"Mau apa?" Wonwoo mengusap kepala adiknya.

"Apa saja, baju boleh."

"Iya nanti dibelikan."

" _Noona_ , minta uang jajan. Sudah lama _Noona_ tidak beri aku uang."

"Dasar." Wonwoo membuka dompet dan memberi beberapa lembar uang ke adiknya. Bohyuk tersenyum langsung memasukkan uang ke saku celananya kemudian memeluk kakaknya lagi.

"Jangan buat main game online, sisihkan untuk ditabung."

"Iya _noona_."

Mingyu selesai _check in_ , mereka berdua berpamitan. Keluarga melepas pengantin baru itu pergi bulan madu. Mingyu melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Wonwoo berjalan pelan menuju cek imigrasi dan mencari _gate_ yang ditentukan.

"Oh ya ampun kenapa bandara ini luas sekali? Harus naik _train_ ya sayang?" Wonwoo mengeluh.

"Hmm iya dibawah _train_ -nya, pelan-pelan saja. Kamu mau beli sesuatu dulu?" Mingyu masih sabar menuntun istrinya.

"Mau beli apa?"

"Itu ada toko cokelat."

"Tidak usah."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah punya yang tidak habis-habis." Jawab Wonwoo dengan ekspresi meledek.

Mingyu tertawa ngakak mendengar jawaban istrinya.

"Kenapa kamu tertawa? Kamu sendiri yang bilang." Wonwoo cemberut membuat Mingyu gemas dan mencubit pipi istrinya. Wonwoo ikutan tertawa geli.

Mingyu masih menuntun istrinya berjalan menuju lantai dasar untuk naik kereta yang menghubungkan ke _gate_ keberangkatan.

Mereka sampai diruang tunggu, menunggu dipersilahkan masuk ke pesawat.

"Sayang, aku kira kita dipesankan kelas ekonomi. Ini tidak salah? Kelas bisnis kan?"

"Iya memang kelas bisnis. Memangnya kamu tidak tahu? Kakakmu tidak bilang?"

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya minta tiket pesawat saja tidak bilang kelasnya."

"Jadi, _eonnie_ memang disuruh untuk pesan kelas bisnis jangan ekonomi. Aku tak menyangka kalau dia sangat sayang padamu. Kelihatannya saja kalian selalu bertengkar kalau bertemu."

"Aku telepon _hyung_ untuk bilang terima kasih." Mingyu menelepon kakaknya tapi tidak diangkat.

"Kenapa? Tidak diangkat? Kirim pesan saja." Saran Wonwoo dan Mingyu menurut langsung mengetik pesan untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

Selang 5 menit, Mingyu menerima balasan, ia membacanya lalu menggerutu kesal setelah membaca. Wonwoo bingung dengan ekspresi suaminya, ia ingin membaca juga tapi dilarang. Wonwoo merengut, Mingyu takut istrinya ngambek lagi jadi dia mengizinkan membacanya.

' _Mian Gyu aku lagi meeting. Iya memang sengaja aku suruh pesan kelas bisnis agar adik iparku merasa nyaman saat duduk setelah digempur semalaman oleh suaminya *emot tertawa*. Selamat bulan madu. Ingat di Bali banyak godaan, hati-hati dengan matamu, istrimu sudah cantik jangan lirik yang lain. Semoga pulang dari Bali aku diberi keponakan lucu untuk temani Cha Ni *emot tertawa*_

Wonwoo menatap suaminya setelah membaca pesan. "Yaaaa jadi begitu alasannya." Wonwoo merengut. Mingyu hanya tertawa.

Petugas memberitahu penumpang kelas bisnis dipersilahkan masuk terlebih dahulu.

Mingyu menikmati setiap momen sejak berangkat, ia membawa _camcorder_. Katanya untuk kenangan agar bisa ditonton ulang.

"Itu sayang kamu lihat kan? Pramugarinya saja roknya panjang, agar tidak kedinginan."

"Ih kamu kenapa perhatiin pramugarinya sih? Lagipula itu memang seragamnya namanya Kebaya."

"Hehe kamu cemburu ya? Tetap saja istriku yang paling cantik."

"Lagipula kita diberi pinjam selimut." Wonwoo merengut sebal.

"Iihh lucunya kalau lagi cemberut." Mingyu iseng merekam ekspresi istrinya. Perjalanan keluar negeri pertama mereka sangat menyenangkan.

Selama diperjalanan selain tidur, makan mereka nonton film dari layar monitor yang disediakan. Wonwoo selalu menempel menyender pada pundak suaminya, tidak mau pisah kecuali saat ke toilet. Pramugari yang bertugas hanya senyum-senyum maklum melihatnya, mereka paham ada pengantin baru terlihat dari cincin yang dipakai keduanya.

Setelah 7 jam lamanya mengudara mereka _landing_ di bandara internasional I Gusti Ngurah Rai.

"Sudah sampai ya." Wonwoo senang saat pesawat mendarat melihat ke arah jendela.

"Sayang, kita pakai kacamata hitam saat keluar." Mingyu mengeluarkan kacamata.

"Untuk apa?"

"Seperti idol boyband negara kita saat baru sampai di bandara, menyapa fans di bandara yang sudah menunggu sambil tersenyum."

"Ya ampun sayang buat apa pakai kaca mata hitam? Lagipula disini sudah mulai malam. Besok saja kalau mau ke pantai dipakai lagi kaca matanya."

"Oh begitu ya?" Mingyu nyengir langsung memasukkan kembali kaca matanya ke tas. Mereka bersiap turun, Mingyu tetap menuntun istrinya saat keluar dari pesawat.

"Sayang, musiknya khas ya. Kamu dengar?" Wonwoo mendengar degung Bali setelah masuk ke dalam gedung untuk cek imigrasi dan pengambilan bagasi.

"Aaah seperti ini ya suara musik tradisional disini." Tambah Mingyu. Mereka lanjut mengambil koper dan keluar mencari supir yang menjemput mereka.

"Sayang, banyak patung ya. Itu pura ya namanya, aku lihat di internet itu untuk mereka sembahyang." Wonwoo berkomentar melihat suasana kota.

"Hmm iya, banyak yang naik motor juga ya. Lain di negara kita." Mingyu ikut berkomentar. Ia memeluk istrinya sambil melihat pemandangan.

Selang sejam mereka sampai, Mingyu mengurus administrasi _check_ _in_. Wonwoo menunggu tidak sabar. Setelah selesai, mereka ke villa yang sudah dibooking.

Sesampainya Wonwoo heboh melihat sekeliling, rasa sakit yang ia tahan sejak semalam seolah menghilang. Mingyu hanya tertawa melihat istrinya begitu senang, membuka tiap ruangan.

"Sayang lihat, kolam renang pribadi. Lihat itu pantai. _Yeppeuda!"_ Wonwoo keluar kamar, posisi kolam renang tepat di depan teras kamar dan di seberangnya pemandangan pantai.

"Kamu suka?"

"Sukaaaaa…!" Wonwoo memeluk suaminya. Mingyu ikut tertawa senang.

.

.

Wonwoo mengisi bathtub, membuat busa dan memberi aromaterapi kemudian berendam. Mingyu mempelajari arsitektur ruangan, ia sangat tertarik meniru untuk dirumahnya. Mingyu menghampiri istrinya, berjongkok disebelah bathtub.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan berendam sayang." Tangan Mingyu bermain busa dari bathtub.

"Hmmm enak, aku pakai wangi lavender." Jawab Wonwoo dengan mata terpejam.

"Aku ikut berendam ya."

"Masuklah."

Mingyu membuka semua pakaiannya masuk ke bathtub ikut berendam. Awalnya ingin merilekskan tubuh malah membuat Mingyu terangsang tanpa sengaja menyentuh payudara istrinya saat ia ingin mengambil botol aromaterapi. Bagai tersengat listrik, ia langsung mencium dengan nafsu dan meraba kewanitaan istrinya.

Wonwoo melenguh nikmat mulai terbiasa dengan jari suaminya. Ia memeluk suaminya sambil berciuman. Mingyu mengangkat tubuh istrinya keatas tubuhnya, ia memangku dan mulai memasukkan kejantanannya pada hole istrinya. Wonwoo bergerak naik turun, payudaranya ikut bergoyang membuat Mingyu makin beringas mempercepat tempo.

Nafas keduanya terengah-engah, Wonwoo merasa letih hanya memeluk suaminya. Mingyu mengecup pundak istrinya, tubuhnya wangi aroma lavender. Sangat menenangkan.

"Yaaa baru sampai sudah minta." Wonwoo merengut manja.

"Hihi habis tidak tahan sayang." Mingyu mencium wajah istrinya, posisi Wonwoo masih dipangku Mingyu. Wonwoo memeluk dan Mingyu mengusap-usap punggung istrinya.

"Bilas dulu sayang."

"Masih sakit…." Wonwoo cemberut manja.

"Pelan-pelan saja."

Wonwoo menurut keluar dari bathtub menuju shower membilas tubuhnya, diikuti Mingyu.

"Mau cari makan sayang?" tanya Mingyu setelah mandi.

"Aku lelah, mau istirahat."Wonwoo memakai baby doll lingerie berbahan tipis dan sangat sexy. Ia langsung tiduran tengkurap di ranjang dengan asal hingga memperlihatkan celana dalam dan bokongnya. Mingyu tertawa melihat keimutan istrinya.

Mingyu pergi menonton tv, Wonwoo merasa bosan ia menghampiri suaminya yang duduk di ruang tamu.

"Katanya lelah, kenapa?" Mingyu memeluk istrinya.

"Males tidur sendiri."

Mingyu hanya tertawa, mematikan tv lalu menggendong istrinya menuju kamar.

.

.

Setelah mandi dan sarapan, mereka berjalan-jalan ditemani supir dan _tour_ _guide_ pribadi. Pemandunya orang asli Bali.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Wayan, asli Bali. Jadi Mister dan Nyonya Kim boleh panggil saya Bli agar terlihat akrab." Sapa laki-laki dengan senyuman ramah. Mingyu dan Wonwoo tersenyum.

"Sekarang mau kemana biar saya pandu."

"Ini kita mau kesini." Wonwoo menyerahkan _itinerary_ yang sudah ia buat sebelum bulan madu. Bli Wayan mempelajari dan paham.

Hari pertama mereka dimulai ke Tanah Lot, Mingyu selalu setia berjalan pelan karena istrinya masih mengeluh sakit. Ia sambil merekam suasana disana. Wonwoo menikmati pemandangan laut, diam-diam Mingyu membeli jepit rambut bunga jepun dan memakaikannya di rambut istrinya. " _Yeppo_." Puji Mingyu membuat Wonwoo tersipu malu. Setelah berkeliling dan berfoto mereka kembali ke parkiran.

"Sayang, aku mau itu." Wonwoo menunjuk penjual jagung bakar saat berjalan ke tempat parkir, Mingyu menuruti membeli jagung.

"Mau rasa apa sayang? Ada pedas, manis, asin."

"Manis." Jawab Wonwoo sambil tersenyum.

"Kamu sudah manis nanti tambah manis." Mingyu menggoda dan membuat istrinya malu-malu.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo mencoba jagung bakar, mereka sempat terdiam mencoba merasa jagungnya.

"Beda ya sayang? Rasanya lebih gurih." Wonwoo berkomentar.

"Iya, di negara kita lengket ya. Rasa jagung disini renyah. Tapi lumayan." Mereka tertawa membandingkan rasa makanan.

.

.

"Kita makan siang dulu, pasti sudah lapar ya." Ajak Bli Wayan saat dimobil, Mingyu dan Wonwoo setuju.

"Maaf Bli, itu yang di pakai di kepala apa?" Mingyu menunjuk ikat kepala.

"Oh ini namanya Udeng." Jawab Bli Wayan.

"Uuudon? Udon?" Mingyu mencoba meniru ucapan guide-nya.

"Udeng."

"Oden?"

"U..deng…" Bli Wayan masih sabar membenarkan pelafalan tamunya.

"Udeng sayang bukan udon apalagi oden." Wonwoo mengoreksi pelafalan suaminya sambil tertawa geli. Sepertinya Mingyu memang lapar, apa yang disebut nama makanan terus.

"Aaahh begitu rupanya." Mingyu paham setelah dijelaskan istrinya.

Sesampainya di restoran, Bli Wayan merekomendasikan makanan khas Bali.

"Ini namanya sate lilit dari ikan, kalau yang ini dari daging ayam." Bli Wayan menjelaskan.

"Ahhh oden" jawab Mingyu semangat, Wonwoo tertawa geli karena bentuknya mirip oden.

"Aku mau yang ayam." Ujar Wonwoo

.

.

Setelah bersantap mencicipi menu khas Bali mereka lanjut ke GWK, berkeliling, foto-foto dan menonton tarian khas Bali sambil melihat matahari terbenam.

Malamnya kembali ke villa, Mingyu cuek membuka semua pakaiannya langsung berenang karena letak kolam renang persis depan pintu kamar.

"Sayang, sini. Airnya sejuk."

Wonwoo kesal memunguti baju suaminya yang dibuang sembarang, datang membawa handuk. Ia duduk dipinggiran kolam sambil melihat ke arah pantai.

Mingyu mengagetkan, mengelitik kaki istrinya. "Ayo turun, lepas baju kamu."

"Dingin, anginnya mulai kencang."

"Sebentar saja, ayo. Lagipula ini kan privasi tidak ada yang mengintip."

Wonwoo berfikir sebentar lalu membuka bajunya, hanya memakai pakaian dalamnya masuk ke dalam kolam. Berenang berdua sambil bercanda. Mingyu mencium istrinya, suasana yang tenang membuat keduanya bergairah lagi. Wonwoo hanya pasrah kalau suaminya sudah minta. Mingyu selalu bisa membuat istrinya merasa senang, didalam kolam pun ia bisa merasakan kenikmatan.

"Masih sakit sayang?"

"Masih." Posisi Wonwoo melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang suaminya dan melingkar tangan di leher suaminya.

"Mau aku pijat?"

"Memangnya bisa?"

"Bisa, begini." Mingyu mengelus kewanitaan istrinya.

"Yaaaaa…" Wonwoo memukul suaminya. Mingyu tertawa lalu mencium istrinya lagi.

Wonwoo naik duluan keluar dari kolam langsung memakai handuk. Dalamannya sudah dilepas sejak didalam kolam, ia mengambil handuk lagi memberikan pada suaminya.

Setelah bilas dan berpakaian, Mingyu dan Wonwoo duduk di teras kamarnya sambil melihat bintang. Mingyu memeluk istrinya dari belakang, Wonwoo menyender manja di dada suaminya.

"Besok kemana lagi?" tanya Mingyu.

"Ke pantai, menyelam dan lihat ikan."

"Melihat ikan?"

"Iya snorkeling, itu lho yang masuk kedalam laut berenang sama ikan." Wonwoo bangun menghadap suaminya.

"Oohh itu, pintar banget sih. Istrinya siapa?"

"Istrinya Kim Mingyu pastinya." Jawaban Wonwoo membuat Mingyu tertawa geli.

"Masuk yuk, makin malam tambah dingin."

"Gendong."

"Iya istrinya Kim Mingyu." Mingyu mencium pipi istrinya lalu menggendong masuk kedalam kamar.

"Aku mau nonton tv, kamu mau ikut?" tanya Mingyu disela menggendong.

"Ikut, aku mau lihat acara tv disini."

Mereka sibuk pindah-pindah channel, namun tidak ada yang dimengerti. Keduanya hanya tertawa geli sampai melihat acara kontes menyanyi.

"Itu acara apa sayang? Hostnya banyak, pakaiannya heboh seperti mau pesta." Tanya Wonwoo.

"Yang menonton juga banyak sayang." Mingyu menambahkan.

"Coba dilihat nama acaranya. D' Academy? Sekolah ya maksudnya? Kok bajunya baju pesta?" Wonwoo bingung saat menekan remot lihat keterangan nama acara, stasiun tv dan jam.

"Ini kontes menyanyi sayang, kamu lihat itu jurinya." Mingyu menjelaskan.

"Oohh… semacam Kpop Star ya." Wonwoo mulai paham.

"Tapi sayang, kamu perhatikan itu pesertanya menyanyi sebentar tapi kenapa komentarnya lama sekali." Ujar Wonwoo dan Mingyu tertawa geli mengiyakan.

"Sayang, cari yang lain saja." Pinta Wonwoo dan Mingyu menurut mengganti channel.

"Itu saja." Ujar Wonwoo melihat acara musik yang memutar MV Kpop.

"Ooh ini acara Kpop Explosion. Ini lagu negara kita kan?" tanya Mingyu.

"Iya ini boyband yang sedang naik daun sayang di negara kita. Aku suka lagu-lagunya semua bagus. Itu aku suka sama dia yang rapper." Wonwoo menunjuk personil boyband sambil menggoyangkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama lagu.

"Yang mana?"

"Itu yang paling tinggi, yang itu! Huwaaaa tampan sekali, dia namanya Mingoo." Wonwoo fangirlingan, membuat Mingyu melirik kesal.

"Kok namanya aneh?"

"Isssshh biar aneh tapi dia tampan."

"Aku sama dia tampan mana?" Mingyu berdiri di sebelah tv menunjuk personel boyband yang ditunjuk Wonwoo.

"Hmmm… siapa ya?" Wonwoo bingung melihat ke suaminya dan arah tv.

"Ah _molla_ semuanya tampan."

"Hayo siapa yang lebih tampan hmm?" Mingyu mendekati istrinya dan mengelitiknya sampai kegelian.

"Ampun ampun ampun, iya iya iya Kim Mingyu yang paling tampan."

"Kim Mingyu siapa?"

"Kim Mingyu suaminya Kim Wonwoo." Mingyu merasa senang langsung mencium wajah istrinya sampai merah merona. Wonwoo tertawa geli mencoba menghindar lalu ponselnya berbunyi ada pesan masuk, ia membukanya.

' _Noona, oleh-oleh jangan lupa. Ah iya, aku sudah tanya sama teman dunia mayaku katanya kalau mau beli kaos yang terkenal di Bali itu di Joger. Belikan ya Noona.'_

"Sayang, kamu tahu Joger?"

"Hmm apa sayang?" Mingyu membaca pesan di ponsel istrinya.

"Besok kita tanya Bli Wayan saja."

.

.

Esok harinya mereka bermain di pantai seharian sesuai jadwal yang Wonwoo buat. Puas berkeliling yang memang banyak lokasi pantainya dan mencoba berbagai permainan di pantai, Wonwoo minta diantarkan ke Joger menuruti permintaan adiknya keesokan harinya.

"Bli, kita mau ke Joger. Itu dimana?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Oh di Kuta itu nyonya, mau belanja ya? Mari saya antar."

Sesampainya banyak wisatawan yang berkunjung juga. Mingyu dan Wonwoo masuk ke dalam, sementara Bli Wayan menunggu diluar.

"Oh apa disini tempatnya, _waeyo_ ketat sekali harus diperiksa." Wonwoo bergumam, pasalnya hanya membeli kaos tapi segala isi tas diperiksa.

Wonwoo sibuk memilih kaos untuk adiknya.

"Sayang, ini bagus tidak?" Mingyu memperlihatkan kaos ke istrinya.

"Ini artinya apa sayang?" Wonwoo membaca tulisan di kaos.

" _Molla_ , aku juga tidak paham. Hanya saja aku suka warnanya. Warna kesukaan kamu sayang. Birunya bagus."

"Sepertinya pas dibadan kamu sayang. Mau beli?"

"Iya aku ambil yang ini ya."

Wonwoo mengangguk menyetujui, setelah mendapat apa yang dicari ia segera membayar di kasir.

"Mumpung kesini, kita mampir ke pantai Kuta ya." Ajak Bli Wayan dan disetujui Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

Setelah diantar ke pantai Kuta, mereka hanya berjalan dipinggir pantai berdua.

"Sayang, sepertinya menarik belajar _surfing_." Wonwoo melihat beberapa turis sedang _surfing_ , Mingyu mengikuti arah pandang istrinya.

"Jangan."

"Kenapa?"

"Kamu tidak lihat? Yang mengajari anak pantai dan dia laki-laki. Aku tidak setuju."

"Dasarr…." Wonwoo mencubit lengan suaminya.

"Apa? Dasar apa?"

"Apa ya? Hmmm…"

"Dasar suaminya Kim Wonwoo." Mingyu meledek sambil mengecup bibir istrinya lalu lari.

"Yak! Awas kamu ya didepan umum juga." Wonwoo ingin mengejar tapi masih merasakan nyeri. Mingyu mendekat lagi dan menggandeng istrinya.

Mereka naik mobil lagi meninggalkan pantai Kuta, suasana jalan padat dan mobil berjalan pelan. Wonwoo menyadari sesuatu langsung melirik ke suaminya, yang ternyata sedang terdiam fokus ke satu titik. Ia mencubit perut suaminya dengan gemas guna menyadarkan.

"Awwhh sakit sayang, kenapa sih?"

"Kamu pasti lihat orang itu kan?" Wonwoo menunjuk orang bule yang hanya memakai bra dan hot pants yang sedang melihat dagangan di jalan Legian.

" _Aaaa..aniyoo…_ aku tidak lihat sayang, itu aku lihat anak kecil bule cantik." Mingyu gugup takut istrinya marah. Wonwoo melirik tajam, ia tahu kalau suaminya sedang berbohong, Mingyu benar-benar takut, ia langsung memeluk dan bersembunyi dibelakang punggung istrinya.

"Sungguh sayang, jangan marah." Mingyu masih bersembunyi sementara Wonwoo hanya menarik nafas. Bli Wayan yang duduk didepan sebelah supir hanya tertawa geli melihat pertengkaran pengantin baru.

"Mister dan nyonya itu monumen bom Bali yang terkenal." Bli Wayan mengalihkan perhatian dari wanita bule yang berseliweran sepanjang jalan Legian yang memang mengundang birahi laki-laki.

"Mana mana." Mingyu bersemangat langsung menyalakan camcordernya dan mereka mampir sebentar untuk berfoto.

.

.

"Baju aku basah sayang kena keringat, aku pakai kaos yang baru beli ya." Pinta Mingyu saat di mobil setelah foto di monumen bom Bali.

"Hmm pakai saja."

Mingyu langsung berganti kaos didalam mobil.

"Mister dan nyonya mau beli oleh-oleh tidak? Disini cemilan untuk oleh-oleh ada Pie Susu, Pia, Kacang."

"Boleh Bli, tolong antar ya." Wonwoo setuju.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo belanja oleh-oleh lagi untuk dibawa pulang. Mereka membeli beberapa suvenir juga untuk keluarga dan rumah barunya yang akan ditempati.

"Sayang, aku tunggu diluar ya, dekat mobil." Mingyu meninggalkan Wonwoo yang antri dikasir. Mingyu membeli minuman dari _vending_ _machine_ karena tertarik ingin mencicipi rasanya.

Mingyu menunggu sambil minum dan berdiri dipinggir jalan, beberapa orang yang berjalan melihat ke arahnya dan berbisik sambil tersenyum. Mingyu hanya senyum balik berusaha ramah karena di negeri orang. Segerombolan anak sekolah yang baru pulang, berjalan ikut tersenyum dan Mingyu membalasnya.

"Ayo sudah selesai." Wonwoo menghampiri suaminya sambil menenteng belanjaan.

"Sayang, orang disini ramah ya. Tadi mereka lewat, senyum terus." Mingyu mengambil belanjaan, dan memberikan minuman ke Wonwoo.

"Hmm, masa?" Wonwoo memerhatikan sekitar dan benar saja ada yang lewat lagi tersenyum ke Mingyu. Anehnya hanya perempuan. Wonwoo memerhatikan suaminya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki biasa saja, maksudnya tetap tampan.

"Aneh, sejak kita datang kesini kenapa baru sekarang mereka perhatikan kamu?"

Mingyu hanya mengedikkan bahunya lalu lanjut masuk ke mobil bersama Wonwoo.

"Wah, Mr. Kim tampan sekali pakai kaos Joger ya."

"Oh iya terima kasih."

"Ahh mungkin tadi mereka senyum karena aku kelihatan tampan sayang pakai kaos ini."

"Benarkah? Ada efek ya?" Wonwoo masih tidak percaya.

"Iya Bli tadi orang-orang banyak yang senyum sama saya." Ujar Mingyu semangat.

"Oh ya?" Bli Wayan melihat lurus dan akhirnya tersenyum. "Pantas saja Mr. Kim disenyumin, mereka pasti baca tulisan di kaos itu."

Mingyu dan Wonwoo barengan melihat tulisan di kaos yang Mingyu pakai.

"Saya 100% Bujangan Bukan 100% Bajingan!" Ucap Mingyu dan Wonwoo bareng namun mereka tidak paham.

"Maksudnya apa ya?" Wonwoo bingung.

"Artinya bujangan itu laki-laki yang belum menikah dan bajingan itu seperti bad boy."

"Pppffttt… Hahahaha." Wonwoo tertawa geli dan maksud kenapa suaminya disenyumin terus. Mingyu ikut tertawa.

"Aku tidak tahu artinya, hanya lihat warnanya bagus." Ujar Mingyu sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Awas kamu ya, malam ini tidak ada jatah karena kamu mengaku belum menikah." Bisik Wonwoo dengan wajah datar.

"Ya sayang jangan begitu, kan kita sama-sama tidak tahu." Mingyu merajuk memegang perut istrinya, Bli Wayan yang duduk didepan hanya tersenyum melihat pengantin baru itu.

.

.

Wonwoo terbangun dipagi hari, ia melihat suaminya masih terlelap. Pandangannya tertuju pada celana yang dipakai suaminya.

"Ada yang ikut bangun juga." Wonwoo tersenyum sambil melirik. Wonwoo bingung, hari masih pagi. Masih pukul 05.30, suaminya masih dialam mimpi. Ia melirik lagi ke celana suaminya lalu tersenyum geli.

"Kenapa pikiranku begini." Ia tidak tahan sendiri, iseng mengintip isi dibalik celana. "Dia tidak pakai dalaman lagi." Wonwoo tertawa geli. Ia menyentuh dan meremasnya, merasa gemas sendiri ia bermain dengan milik suaminya. Ia mengelus dengan lembut dari batang hingga kepala otomatis menjadi tegang.

Wonwoo tertawa geli melihat perubahannya, Mingyu merasa geli akhirnya membuka mata melihat istrinya sedang bermain.

"Sayang, kamu lagi apa?"

"Oh kamu terbangun ya? Ini lucu banget." Tangan Wonwoo tidak lepas memegang sambil tertawa.

Mingyu beranjak bangun mencium istrinya. "Hayoo ketagihan yaa. Tuh kan aku jadi kepengin." Mingyu memeluk sambil meraba tubuh istrinya.

"Yaaa kamu kan baru bangun. Nanti saja." Wonwoo tertawa menghindar.

"Oh tidak bisa, kamu sudah berani membangunkannya sayang." Mingyu melepas celananya tinggal kaos yang tersisa yang masih dipakai, langsung menindih dan memberi kecupan bertubi-tubi pada wajah istrinya hingga bersemu merah.

"Oke, aku tanggung jawab." Tantang Wonwoo sambil tersenyum.

"Oohh aku suka ini sepertinya menarik."

Wonwoo bangun dengan tatapan nakal menggoda membuat suaminya tertawa geli. Ia mengibaskan rambut panjangnya, mengedip nakal sambil tersenyum. Jari lentiknya menurunkan tali baju tidurnya dan meremas sendiri payudaranya. Tangannya mengelus wajah suaminya dan mencium bibir dengan lembut.

"Uuuhhh." Mingyu merasa senang dihibur. Wonwoo melingkarkan tangan ke leher suaminya dan mulai menciumnya lagi. Mingyu memegang pinggang istrinya. Kejantanannya bergerak-gerak menggelitik dinding kewanitaan istrinya yang masih dibatasi celana dalam.

"Ssshh aah geli sayang."

"Buka saja…" ucap Mingyu sambil mengecup leher istrinya.

"Kamu yang buka…" ujar Wonwoo manja.

"Hmmm nakal ya." Mingyu mengecup turun kebawah dan membuka celana dalam istrinya pakai giginya sampai terlepas semua. Melanjutkan ciuman ke bibir dan tangan Wonwoo meremas gemas batang suaminya.

"Sssshhhh hmmmmpppp…" Wonwoo menahan geli saat lidah suaminya membasahi puting payudaranya.

"Kenapa kamu selalu sexy sayang? Aku selalu tidak tahan kalau didekat kamu." Ujar Mingyu dan Wonwoo hanya tertawa. Kepala Wonwoo beranjak turun masih ingin bermain dengan kejantanan suaminya yang semakin membesar dan mengeras.

"Oowwhhh yaaaahhh sayaaanggg, kamu semakin pintar." Mingyu merasa senang dimanja istrinya. Ia berbaring sambil mengusap-usap kepala istrinya. Wonwoo menjilat batang dan buah zakar, membuat Mingyu serasa terbang ke khayangan bersama bidadari cantik yang menjadi istrinya saat ini.

"Sayang sudah mau keluar." Mingyu buru-buru merebahkan tubuh istrinya dan menembakkan isinya agar dibuang ke rahim istrinya. Mingyu terus mengecup wajah istrinya setelah pelepasannya.

Wonwoo tersenyum senang, begitu juga dengan Mingyu. "Kamu tahu, setelah kita melakukan ini semua? Aku merasa menyesal." Ucap Mingyu serius.

"Kenapa?" jawab Wonwoo datar.

"Menyesal kenapa tidak dari dulu aku menikahi kamu sayang." Jawab Mingyu sambil tertawa dan mencium lagi wajah istrinya.

"Yaaaaa…. Menyebalkan." Wonwoo merengut mencubit hidung suaminya. Mingyu hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi istrinya.

"Hari ini mau kemana?" tanya Mingyu sambil mengelus anak rambut di kening istrinya.

"Aku mau disini saja, istirahat. Jalan-jalan di pantai sini saja."

"Baiklah."

"Aku boleh pakai dress bunga yang dibelikan In Seong _eonnie_?"

"Yang belahan dadanya rendah itu?"

"Iya."

"Jangan!"

"Haannnggggg…." Wonwoo ngambek menghentakkan kaki dikasur tanpa sengaja lututnya menyenggol kejantanan suaminya karena posisi saat itu Mingyu masih menindih istrinya. Mingyu meringis menahan sakit, "Sayang, jangan begitu." Mingyu memijit miliknya.

"Eh kenapa?" Wonwoo bingung menatap suaminya kesakitan. Mingyu menatap serius istrinya. "Kamu nakal ya." Mingyu menarik tangan istrinya ke lehernya lalu menggendongnya ala koala.

"Mau kemana?" Wonwoo bingung, Mingyu menahan bokong istrinya lalu membuka pintu kamar sempat melirik ke kanan dan kiri, setelah dirasa aman langsung menyeburkan diri ke kolam renang.

"Yaaa…." Wonwoo memukul dada suaminya karena kaget, sementara Mingyu hanya tertawa sambil mencium bibir istrinya.

"Kamu belum pakai celana, aku juga cuma pakai baju tidur tipis tanpa dalaman. Nanti ada yang lihat bagaimana?"

"Tidak ada yang boleh lihat tubuh istriku selain aku. Kalaupun ada yang berani akan aku habisi."

"Aisshh dasar."

"Dasar apa?"

"Dasar Kim Mingyu."

"Kim Mingyu siapa?"

"Kim Mingyu, suaminya Kim Wonwoo." Wonwoo tertawa dengan jawabannya, Mingyu senang langsung menciumnya lagi. Tangan Wonwoo masih melingkar ke leher dan kedua kakinya juga melingkar di pinggang suaminya. Mingyu menahan beban sambil berenang sesekali mengecup istrinya.

"Sayang, aku mau spa ya nanti."

"Iya boleh." Mingyu mengecup bibir istrinya.

"Nanti keliling pantai ya."

"Iya sayang."

"Pakai dress yang itu ya. Ya boleh ya _please_ …" Wonwoo menangkup wajah suaminya.

"Iya sayang."

" _Gomawo_ sayang mmmmppphh." Wonwoo mencium sambil menekan pipi suaminya. Mingyu hanya tersenyum melihat istrinya senang.

"Tapi bagian atas ditutup pakai kain pantai ya."

"Yaaaa sekalian saja aku pakai pakaian ninja yang tertutup." Wonwoo mengomel, Mingyu hanya tertawa.

"Kamu cantik dan sexy kalau basah begini. Nanti aku buat kolam renang kecil di rumah kita ya."

"Memangnya bisa? Kan lantai bawah sudah tidak ada ruang."

"Bisa kalau aku yang desain. Di dak atas lantai 2, nanti aku kasih atap yang bisa di buka dan tutup. Jadi kita bisa berenang lagi berdua seperti ini."

"Pakai baju atau telanjang seperti ini?" bisik Wonwoo.

"Tentu saja telanjang biar makin hot."

"Yaaaaaaakk…" Wonwoo mencubit pipi suaminya dan mereka tertawa.

"Kenapa? Aku lebih suka melihatmu tanpa pakaian. Sexy."

"Nanti kalau punya anak bagaimana?"

"Ya bagus mereka bisa belajar renang dirumah saja dan khusus untuk kita saat mereka sudah tidur." Mingyu mencium lembut bibir sang istri setelah obrolan absurd.

"Aku naik dulu ambil handuk, kamu disini saja." Ujar Mingyu sambil mencium pipi istrinya, keluar dari kolam masuk ke kamar mengambil handuk untuk dirinya dan istrinya.

.

.

Hari terakhir mereka di Bali benar-benar dimanfaatkan, mereka selalu berdua kemana-mana kecuali saat buang air. Wonwoo selalu memakai pakaian mini saat sedang berdua dengan suaminya. Ia memang mempersiapkan semua agar suaminya tambah sayang.

Mingyu sendiri selalu tidak tahan, bahkan saat sedang menonton tv pun ia sering menyerang istrinya. Beruntunglah Wonwoo memilih tempat yang memang dikhususkan untuk bulan madu bagi pasangan yang baru menikah karena semuanya kedap suara dan sangat privasi.

"Kamu beli berapa lingerie sih sayang? Aku jadi malas pakai celana dalam saat berdua denganmu." Tanya Mingyu saat kegiatan mendesahnya sekian kali. Ditanya begitu Wonwoo hanya tertawa geli karena ia senang menggoda suaminya.

Mingyu pun bersyukur semua yang didapat dengan gratis, angpao yang didapat dari pernikahannya untuk tambahan belanja isi rumahnya kelak.

"Sayang, kalau nanti punya anak mau mirip siapa?" Wonwoo bertanya iseng saat menunggu matahari terbenam dari teras.

"Yang pasti mirip ayahnya dan ibunya."

"Aku maunya matanya mirip kamu, hidungnya hmm tiru siapa ya yang jelas warna kulitnya harus ikut aku." Wonwoo tertawa geli membayangkan.

"Eoh nakal ya, kamu bilang kalau kulitku eksotis. Iya ikut ibunya saja yang putih." Mingyu gemas mencium pipi istrinya lalu memeluknya lagi.

"Kamu janji kan mau elus hidungku jadi nanti anak kita hidungnya tiru aku ya." Mingyu menagih janji.

"Tapi hidungku lebih lurus dan tajam." Wonwoo merengut berebut urusan hidung. Mingyu hanya tertawa geli dan mencium istrinya dengan gemas.

"Aku suka saat matahari terbenam tapi aku menyesal saat kamu melamarku."

"Eh kenapa? Kamu tetap menerimanya saat itu."

"Aku menyesal kenapa saat kamu melamar tidak direkam? Jadi ada kenangan hihihihi…"

"Eeehh mau diulang lagi?"

" _Ani_ , rasanya suda beda."

Mereka hanya tertawa dengan obrolan yang tidak jelas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Ending**

Ini ceritanya turis Korea datang ke Indonesia hahaha… Mian kalo ga bisa bikin plot naena #gagal (first time soalnya). Mian klo alurnya bikin bosen. Ff pertama dibikin sangat panjang, bikin two shot nanggung jadi langsung aja.

Gomawo yang udah mau baca, ini semua untuk hiburan semata. Sudah ya tidak ada hutang untuk ff encehnya.

Makasih yang udah selalu review setiap habis baca, seneng banget pokoknya klo ada tanggapan. Menerima segala kritik dan saran.

Ayaflu readers...


End file.
